Need You Now
by shadowkat83
Summary: A mushy song-fic with Naruto and Neji. Female Naruto. Beware really fluffy. Natsumi and Neji are dating but the Hyuuga clan elders comes between them. Will the two ever get back together? Read and Find out.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or the song "Need You Now", which is by Lady Antebellum.

**Summary: **Natsumi Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga had been going out for awhile now, but then the Hyuuga clan elders forced the two apart. After seeing how upset his nephew was without his girlfriend, Hirashi Hyuuga decided to do something about it.

**A/N: **Yet another song fic by me. Hope you all enjoy it.

**Need You Now**

Uzumaki Natsumi sat on the floor of her apartment. All around her were pictures of her friends, but one picture stood out among the rest. She picked up the picture and studied it, a small smile playing at the corner of her mouth. Softly she began to sing, unaware of her friends' presence in the room.

Yammaka Ino and Haruno Sakura kept quiet as Natsumi sang her heartbreaking song.

"_Picture perfect memories_

_Scattered all around the floor_

_Reaching for the phone,_

_Cuz I can't fight it anymore_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm all alone and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call_

_But I've lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

Across the village, at the Hyuuga compound, Hyuuga Hinata sat at her cousins' side. He was taking the separation hard.

Hyuuga Neji leaned back against his bed and sighed. Unknowingly he picked up the song where Natsumi left off. His soft voice drifted in his room as Hinata listened to the heartfelt song.

"_Another shot of whiskey,_

_Can't stop looking at the door_

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in,_

_The way you did before_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time"_

Hyuuga Hirashi paused outside his nephew's door as the song drifted to him. He could hear the unshed tears in that voice as Neji continued to sing.

"_It's a quarter after one_

_And I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call_

_But I've lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

_Oh whoa"_

Both voices unknowingly blended together as they finished the song.

"_Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all_

_(Natsumi) It's a quarter after one_

_I'm all alone and I need you now_

_(Neji) And I Said I wouldn't call_

_But I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

_(Both) And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

_(Both) I just need you now_

_(Natsumi) Oh, baby, I need you now"_

Hirashi Hyuuga was a proud man, but he wasn't afraid to admit that maybe he was wrong. Wrong about Natsumi and wrong about Neji's feelings for the Uzumaki girl. His daughter's soft voice drifted to him as she tried to comfort her heartbroken cousin.

Hirashi smiled as he headed out of the compound. He needed to fix this, and he knew just how he was going to do it.

A few minutes later Hirashi arrived at the Uzumaki's apartment. He could hear her inside talking to her friends. He knocked on the door and a red-eyed Natsumi answered it.

Her red rimmed eyes widened as she saw who was at her door. She quickly regained her composure and bowed to the Hyuuga clan leader and said softly, "Hello Hirashi-sama, what can I do for you?"

Hirashi studied the young woman in front of him and he could see what had drawn his nephew to her. He answered her question. He took a breath and said, "I came to tell you that I was wrong to come between you and Neji. I can see how much he loves you and how upset he is without you around. Can you forgive an old man's protective attitude?"

Natsumi flashed him a brilliant smile and nodded and together they headed back to the compound where a very happy Neji wrapped an equally happy Natsumi in his embrace.

Hirashi smiled and headed back towards the main house, leaving the two lovers alone. Mission accomplished.

Owari

**A/N: **another one done. I know Hirashi is a little OCC, but he has to have a heart, especially when seeing someone in his family so upset. Besides it only proves that he's human, just like the rest of us. Read and review. Ja Ne.


End file.
